


Alone in the Crowd

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: So this will be a series of one shots, I love my one shots, all of them will be a single character alone in some way. Other characters might get a mention or two, but for the most part it'll be a single character all on their own.





	

Tiny and Zig had left for the day, Lola’s deal with them complete until she was ready to move everything back. Boys would do anything if you gave them a smile, a plea, and a meal. The two had moved her furniture off of one wall in her room for her to study and consider. The wall was covered in swirls of purple, pinks, and blue. Her swatch of color in hand to compare to the parts of the wall. A color she wouldn’t change for anything, just needed to know where to best use it.

She was seven when she decided on the first color of her room. A brilliant purple she picked out with her mother. Dark and rich and oh so royal. For she was a princess, and this was her domain. Wherever the rich color touched was her’s. Her mother even let her help paint, not that a small child could do much but make a mess. She’d gotten some paint in her hair. And on her clothes. But it was fun, they were happy… who could mind.

Lola ran her fingers over the faded purple sections, worn and marred by years of childhood. Some of the damage covered by the bright rich purple swirls, like an ocean of girlish power. Swirling and twisting around the walls. The colors didn’t match quite right, they didn’t play off each other the way she wanted, when she was eight and made that choice.

Everything had changed, so she decided her room should change too. A princess was the daughter of a queen, not of the wicked witch. Her house was not a castle, her room not her domain. So to please her, her father let her repaint this wall of her room. Sharp, vibrant, unforgiving pink. Louder than screams and brighter than the sun. But she did not paint over all the purple, she left the darker shade there to contrast what she had become.

However Lola’s colors did not match, and to the young untrained eyes of a child they were fine. She changed her hair when she was twelve, Lola matching her room in a way that was insane, but perfect. Hints of purple under an abundant pink mane. She dyed her dog to match her. Her wardrobe matched this new order, her jewelry, everything she was found its way to this mismatch of colors she chose so long ago.

But the divide between the pink and purple was just too sharp, it needed to be softened. Lola brushed her fingers where the sharp rich pink was met with a pale bubblegum shade, which covered over all the waves and swirls, leaving the darker color to accent it. Lola’s candy colored design. Added at the start of the summer, to help distance herself from the child she was. A color more fitting for the woman she hoped to be. By end of summer her hair had grown out, and Lola had dyed it to match.

She and dad packed the house up, the first month of the summer would be spent in argentina. While he had contractors work on the house, fix some damage. They had moved their furniture to storage and she took the opportunity to soften the choice a reckless girl made into something more livable, she wanted more boys in her room. And they couldn’t be dazzled by her cuteness if they were blinded by her decor. She painted over the one color with another, softer. She was careful to meticulously let one color fade into the other. Thicker coats as she went.

Lola’s eyes followed the pinks to the blue-green color, unlike the other swirls, they ran against them, clashing in defiance to the pinks. Like water washing away the old and unneeded. Lola’s eyes sank as she pressed herself into the wall, her wall. She did this on purpose, Lola made her wall sad. Lola wanted to face how her world changed every day until it was time to be someone else. To move on to new and better things, to be okay. It was right after the bus crash…

She watched her world change. Frankie tried to keep them okay, but it felt empty. The rest of the year had a dark cloud, and Lola only knew one way to express herself. She changed, she pulled her furniture away from her wall. A slow, tired effort for a lone girl of limited height and muscle. Then found the right new shade, one she liked, but different. Her blue-green color went over her wall against the pink swirls. A clash and conflict across her wall for all to see. Beautiful, but different. New. Such a change had to draw the eye, especially once she did it to her hair.

Lola eyed the wall, and her swatch of color, trailing her fingers over the curves and shapes she wants to add. Visions of what her wall will be when she’s done. Lola smirked to herself, “Lola Pacini, who will you be next year?”


End file.
